Kiri
officer.}} |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = N/A |status = Active |signature skill = Unknown }} Kiri (霧, Kiri) is a unique and mysterious entity that has appeared within without any kind of intervention by the Shinigami, leading to questions on how he actually got there. Kiri himself possesses no memory or even awareness of who and what he might be, arousing only greater suspicion. Sōsaku Yawarakai exhibits particular great interest in Kiri, reason unknown. Appearance In terms of appearance, Kiri has been compared to 's on more than one occasion. His attire consists of a long black coat which covers his whole body and is never taken or ripped off, making what lies beneath unknown. He also wears matching boots. Kiri's appearance is very puzzling, mostly because of his overall color pattern. All of his body, including skin, clothes, hair and even his blade is dyed in the same, blue-black hue, giving his appearance a very monotone flavor when compared to other, "colorful" beings. Kiri's hair is quite long, reaching until his shoulders. Personality Kiri appears very confused and astray, obviously due having no knowledge about his past or the world around him. He is often either amazed or perplexed by shinigami nature and the knowledge on which they rely to pass their judgments: truth. His medley of innocent questions about this concept drive most shinigami into a corner, to the point they begin to doubt the established virtues themselves. Kiri continually wanders around, having no need for food, rest or entertainment, and is generally avoided by the people and shunned by the authorities. It's troubling to place Kiri in a good or evil category, as he himself holds no real definition of these concepts. He acts instinctively, interpreting reality in a truth that everything is subjective, even that statement itself. Synopsis Equipment Coat: Kiri dons a coat from an unknown origin, even to himself, which is regarded as indestructible. Although Kiri can still take damage underneath it, the clothing piece itself is never ripped or even scorched by even the most powerful of attacks. The coat also seems to possess qualities akin to a separate dimension, as Kiri is often seen pulling objects, such as his sword, from underneath it while there is normally not enough space for such an item. Powers & Abilities : Kiri possesses a very powerful spiritual energy, capable of shredding apart weaker souls in the as he passes through. It is because of this officers were sent out to bring him to a halt, although this project was abandoned when most of them found their ending at Kiri's blade. His spiritual energy is a deep black in coloration, appearing more like smoke or mist than the aura most other spiritual beings possess. *'Unnamed Energy Wave:' By slashing his sword down, Kiri is capable of producing a black, wave-like attack with several wisps lashing out. This attack is capable of great destruction, capable of breaking through a high-level bakudō spell without losing in power or speed. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Surprisingly, Kiri is capable of very high-level feats of swordsmanship, fending off multiple seated officers at once without paying any real attention to the battle. He incorporates masterful acrobatics within his motions and fights with an almost carelessness to the actual battle, in contrast with the efforts his opponents must exert to fight on par with him. Shihai Shihai (しはい, Shihai) is the name used to refer to the mysterious transformation that Kiri sometimes assumes. Whether this is accomplished consciously is unknown. Behind the Scenes Kiri's appearance is based off Armed with Wings from the game with the same name.